defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Revax Hellbrew
Revax Hellbrew, '''the windwalking brewmaster Brewmaster Revax Hellbrew '''Appearance: Revax is an old orc, no one knows his real age but judging from his looks and white beard and hair you would guess somewhere in his fifties. In truth he is 68. One good look and you'll notice many scars and old burnmarks, all over his visible body, it becomes obvious to you that he is a warrior of many wars and battles. Even more obvious would be the fact that he is almost always drunk, the smell of ale is never far away, but even so he carries himself well. You can usually not spot any weapons on his person, but lately he has taken to carry a large blade on his back, it is only occasionaly used in battle, however. Revax almost always carries a keg or two containing his own stouts and out of battle he can more often than not be seen clusping a tankard. His face carries a devious, rascally grin most of the time, which can be seen even when he is wearing his wolfmask. On his right breast is a tattoo of the Horde symbol, on the left the Blackrock symbol is branded. The most visible scar would be one arcing down over his right eye. Personality: Revax's personality matches his appearance. He talks with a slur that comes from many decades of near constant drinking, but this slur suits him so well that you may perhaps even consider it rather charming, or somesuch. He is quick to jump any opportunity he gets to be a smartass, he does not particularly care if it makes him seem a fool. Giggles, snickers, cackles and loud laughs hang around this orc. Revax is a formidable fighter, having lived longer than most orcs do means his experience is vast and he is never one to shy away from a fight, be it a friendly spar or battle for life and death with an enemy, and he has yet to meet his final match. Despite feeding off the annoyance of others, he is a friendly orc, not shying away from friendship from those that seek it. Revax will always offer his wisecracking advice to those that need it, and is even known to go out of his way to help those in need with action. He is ultimately extremely loyal, despite mistakes made in the past, even in recent history. The old orc claims to be an excellent brewmaster, the best in Kalimdor in fact, one or two would agree fully but most would not even if his different brews are in truth better than good and better than most others. Brief Biography • Revax is born in an outcast Blackrock village, containing many half-orc, half-draenei, including his mother. • The village is raided by ogres and a gronn lord, which kills most of the villagers including Revax’s father • Blackrock wolfriders have been tracking the ogres, and appears to engage them in battle • Revax saves the wolfrider captain by smashing his father’s most potent poison in the gronn’s face • The gronn crushes Revax’s arms before it falls dead to the ground • Revax and the survivors are taken in by the Blackrock clan • It takes many years for Revax’s arms to fully heal, the loss of use of his hands means he never learns to fight using a weapon • Gets the name of Hellbrew during his Om’riggor for breathing fire on the talbuk using alcohol and a torch • During the war with the draenei, Revax become the mate of a wolfrider, Masha • Masha dies in the last battle with the draenei, Revax’s mother passes away, having lost her will to live • When the offer to drink of Mannoroths blood came to the Blackrocks, Revax did so without hestitation being heavily grief stricken • Revax fights as a grunt under the first and second wars, not caring if he lives or dies, surviving both and both in internment camp with the remaining orcs • Joins the new Horde and follows Thrall and the remaining orcs of Kalimdor, where he meets the tauren and Darkspear trolls • Helps fights the Burning Legion during the third war, even partakes in the final battle in Hyjal and survives yet again • His old sorrows returns again as the blood haze is lifted when Mannoroth is slain, leading to excessive drinking during the construction of Orgrimmar • Finds a new lust for life as Chen Stormstout tells stories about adventure, the life of a brewmaster and the basics on stout-brewing • Sets out wandering Kalimdor to find ingredients and learning to brew (Stories of adventure for another time) • Ends up in Ratchet with a band of troll pirates, sails the seas for some time, until landing in Booty Bay • Continues his travels around the Eastern Kingdoms (Stories of adventure for another time) • Enters the Dark Portal and fights for the Horde during the campaign on his old homeworld, finally finding closure • Returns to Azeroth to join in fighting the Lich King in Northrend, enjoys fighting alongside Saurfang again. Loses his wolf companion to the cold in the Storm Peaks • Goes back to Orgrimmar after the fall of the Lich King, and stays there for most of Deathwing’s cataclysm, does join a few skirmishes on the twilight cult in various zones to destroy twilight artifacts • Joins the Orcs of the Red Blade after having sought out the legendary Chieftain Kozgugore Feraleye in Orgrimmar Images of the Past Quotes in Memoriam "Shome are too wishe for their own good, particularly thoshe that AREN'T very good, and never being good, ish sheldom wishe" ''-Revax on talks about witches and evil magicians'' "With three wordsh can I shum up everything I have learned about life; It goesh on" '-Revax cracking wise'' "If opportunity doesh not come knocking; build a door" '-Revax to some unhappy New Blood'' Category:Horde Characters Category:Males Category:Orcs Category:Horde